


If This is Our History

by mickeylover303



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeylover303/pseuds/mickeylover303
Summary: Naruto brushes up on an old skill.  Unfortunately, Kakashi leaves Sakura and Sasuke to suffer the effects.





	If This is Our History

“One more kilometre,” Kakashi says.

Sakura sighs and her shoulders sag under the weight of her pack. “Kakashi-sensei, you said that twenty minutes ago. Saying a lie over and over doesn’t make it true.”

“But this is the last hurdle.”

“We better not be going up this hill for nothing,” Naruto says. “Or else I’m turning around.”

Silently, Sakura agrees. The sweat stains on her shirt aren’t the least bit attractive, and for once she hopes Sasuke isn’t looking her way. She’s smelly and desperately needs to be in a place where there’s a bath. Her feet are dragging across the grass, and she’s on the verge of passing out. 

Even Sasuke looks tired. But since he’s not complaining, Sakura won’t complain either. She’ll wait for Naruto to say something. Maybe then Kakashi will let them rest.

“The village is just over the horizon, I’m sure,” Kakashi says. 

“We’re going up a hill,” Naruto says. “There is no horizon to see.”

“Hn.” Sasuke pulls ahead of Sakura and Naruto. He falls in step behind Kakashi. “If you’re just going to keep complaining, you shouldn’t have come.”

“What was that?” Naruto bristles. “Don’t say it like you’re not tired like the rest of us.”

“Sasuke-kun’s right,” Sakura says. She finds a sudden burst of energy and hurries to catch up with Sasuke. “Hurry up, Naruto,” she calls out behind her.

“Perhaps the village is a little bit more to the east,” Kakashi mumbles.

Sasuke glares at Kakashi. “Why do you sound so unsure when you’re the one who should know?”

“Curious, isn’t it?”

“We’ve been climbing this hill for hours.” Naruto pulls a face. “Since this morning.”

“We’ve only been climbing for two hours,” Kakashi corrects. “And it’s still morning.

“That’s the same thing,” Naruto and Sakura shout.

“Although,” Kakashi says, “I suppose we should have at least been able to see the village by now.”

“Don’t tell me we’re lost,” Sakura says.

“Whether or not we’re lost, this is a great way to improve upon your stamina,” Kakashi says. “Such a steep hill this is.”

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto release a collective sigh.

“I’m so tired,” Naruto moans. He stretches his arms above his head and crosses them behind his neck. “Let’s just take a—”

“Naruto, what are you...” Sakura looks behind her to catch Naruto in the act of losing his balance.

His arms are flailing, and Sakura’s eyes widen when she sees Naruto heading straight towards her. Mouth open in a silent scream, Sakura cries out at the impact. She stumbles with the added weight on her back and reaches for the closest thing to use as leverage.

Sasuke yelps when Sakura grabs his pack. He lands on the grass face down, inadvertently breaking Sakura’s fall.

They’re a tangle of limbs and a chorus of painful groans, and Sakura wriggles at the discomfort of being trapped between Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke, she doesn’t mind so much. Being on top Sasuke like this, even with Sasuke’s pack between them, Sakura feels her cheeks flush, but the embarrassment turns into anger because she also has to deal with Naruto crushing her.

“Sorry,” Naruto says sheepishly. “I tripped.”

“How could you trip?” Sakura says.

“Over a rock.” Quickly, Naruto adds, “I think.”

“Dumbass,” Sasuke mutters.

“Look,” Naruto says, “I said I was sorry.”

“Just get off,” Sakura says.

“I can’t move.”

“Naruto...”

“I’m trying, but the bag is really heavy, and we’ve been walking around all morning, and I’m really, really—”

“Stop being so lazy and move.”

“Don’t poke me there.” Naruto squirms when Sakura digs into his side with her elbow. “That tickles.”

“Move it.”

“But it’s heavy, I said.”

“I don’t care if it’s killing you,” Sakura grits out. “You’re crushing me. And if you’re crushing me, imagine how Sasuke-kun feels. It’s your fault.”

“I’m not the one on top of Sasuke.”

“Are you calling me fat, Naruto?”

“O-of course not, Sakura-chan. You know I think you’re really pretty, right?”

“Being pretty doesn’t have anything to do with being fat.”

“Both of you just shut up so I can—” Sasuke stiffens beneath Sakura. “What was that?”

“Hehe...” After a moment of silence, Naruto says, “My secret wind technique.”

Sasuke begins to struggle under Naruto and Sakura in earnest.

The back of Sasuke’s head hits Sakura in the face, but the encroaching smell doesn’t give her an opportunity to feel the pain. “Wipe that stupid grin off your face, Naruto, you disgusting pig.”

“I don’t see what the big deal is.”

Sakura chokes. “Naruto, you idiot. You’re trying to kill me and Sasuke-kun,” she yells. “Get off, get off, get off. Right now, Naruto, get off.”

“I can’t help it, Sakura-chan,” Naruto says. “Something like that is only natural, right?”

“The hell it is,” Sasuke snarls.

“I wasn’t asking you, bastard.”

Sakura continues trying to shove Naruto away to no avail. “Kakashi-sensei,” she calls out. “Where are you going?”

Kakashi gradually increases the distance between himself and his students. “Sensei has to finish climbing this incredibly steep hill to make sure the village is on the other side.”

“You can’t leave me and Sasuke-kun like this.”

Naruto squawks. “What about me?”

Sasuke scowls. “Then get off.”

“I told you I can’t move,” Naruto scowls back. “My bag’s too heavy.”

“Ah, so sorry, Sakura-chan, but I see the flowers around you have wilted,” Kakashi says. “For flowers to do so in that short period of time, there’s no telling what could have caused such an unnatural occurrence. In this instance, I think it’s best if I stayed away.”

“That’s because we fell on them,” Naruto snaps. “My farts don’t kill flowers.”

Sakura starts to panic. “Kakashi-sensei, please don’t leave us,” she says in between coughs. “I don’t want to die like this.”

“And they don’t kill people either.”

“Sakura,” Sasuke says. “We need to get to fresh air, but if we stay here the smell won’t dissipate quickly enough.”

“Hey—”

Ignoring Naruto, Sakura inwardly swoons at how cool Sasuke is for taking charge of the situation.

“We might not have much longer,” Sasuke says in a dreamy voice. “And this may be the last time...”

“Don’t talk like that,” Sakura says. “We can make it.”

“You’re so strong, Sakura-chan.”

“Sasuke-kun...”

“But if we don’t make it,” Sasuke says,” I just want you to know that I lo—”

“Sakura,” the real Sasuke says, and Sakura snaps out of her daydream. “Try to hold your breath as long as you can.”

“Right.”

“Okay,” Naruto says. “Now you’re taking this too far.”

“Go lax when I tell you,” Sasuke says.

“I do not smell that—”

“Now.”

Sakura lets herself become deadweight, and Sasuke arches his body upward. Following the movement, Sakura carries the momentum, throwing Naruto off her back. Naruto lands on his back with a heavy thud and a loud cry.

Sakura rolls off Sasuke, wobbles as she stands. She’s startled when she feels something grab her hand and turns to Sasuke. His grip is firm, and her face feels warm when he begins to pull her up. She forgets why she’s holding her breath, but a sharp intake of air makes her falter and remember why she was holding it in the first place.

Sasuke scrunches his face and releases Sakura’s hand. He covers his nose, and Sakura does the same because the smell still hasn’t gone away.

Naruto stumbles while trying to stand. Heaving his pack over his shoulders, he glares at Sakura and Sasuke. “You guys are so mean.”

Sasuke snorts and turns to catch up with Kakashi. “Come on.”

Sakura hides a smile behind her hand, careful not to breathe just yet, and falls in step beside Sasuke. 

Kakashi’s sitting at the top of the hill waiting for them, a speck Sakura can barely make out in the distance. She waves at him with her free hand, and he waves back. She doesn’t know how he reached the top so quickly, but she can wait until they get there to ask.

When the air is clear, she slows down a little, and Sasuke doesn’t hesitate to follow her pace.

“Bastard, Sakura-chan, wait for me!”


End file.
